Heart & Soul Seth's imprint
by Blond
Summary: Meg and her family are invoved in a car crash and only she servives. Meg then goes to live with her brother Percy in La Push Washington. But Percy has an unusual group of friends the wolf pack but is oblivious to their supernateral qualities. what will happen when Meg is thrown into the deep end of a world of vampires and warewolves in the form of an imprint!
1. why i must move

My name is Megan Clarke. I live in England, a small, insignificant little village near the welsh border. I lived with my brother Percy, my sister Anna and my parents. Percy moved to La Push Washington around 18 months ago, so it was just Anna, my parents and me for a while.

Last week we were driving to the supermarket when a huge removal van smashed into the side of the car causing it to be flung into a petrol station across the road. The car burst into flames and killed every one in the car.

Well everyone except me.

Now I am leaving England and am going to live with my older brother in La Push.


	2. plane

The plane journey to Seattle is awful to say the least. I am wearing a royal blue long sleeve top that comes up to the base of my thumb with 6 diamante buttons up the side of each wrist, a pair of plain white jeans and cream converses.

Everything I look at seems to remind me off my parents and little sister. Titanic is on the screen 5 seats in front and seeing as it's a depressing film I force myself not to watch.

A hostess begins to walk passed my seat and I ask her whether we can turn our mobile phones yet.  
"Yes Honey, you have been able to sense the seat belt sign went off. Just make sure it's switched off again when the sign turns on again." I stood up grabbing my old, faded orange backpack from the overhead. I rummaged through the front pocket until I found my blackberry curve. I switched it on and noticed I had 3 voicemails. I stood up and went to the loo to listen to the messages.

After cueing for 10 minutes I finally managed to get into the toilet. I held the phone to my ears as the first message started to play.  
"Heya Meggy Mo, its Percy. I will be there when you get off the plane along with a few mates. My friend Jacob is fixing up my truck as we speak. So we are coming on our bikes, motorbikes that is" this makes me chuckle, how thick does he think I am! "So there will be me, Jacob and Embry piking you up. See you when you land sis." Go his voice has changed; there is barley even a smidge of British accent left.

BEEP. The 2nd message started to play. "Hey meg, it's Pere again. Just to let you know that we have planned a barbeque at Jacob Black's house so you meet pretty much everyone involved in my social life. Any way I will tell you more when you land baby cakes. Bye" The voice of my loving brother soothed me and I couldn't wait to see him.

A 2nd BEEP indicating my final message cut through my train of thought.


	3. suprise voice mail

I nearly dropped the phone when my father's voice started playing.  
"Sweetheart, I am going to be late from work today so can you please pick Anna up from her judo class. Thanks honey bye!"

I played the message over and over until there was a load knock at the door.  
"Excuse me, the seatbelt sign has been turned on, we will be landing soon." The hostess ushered me out of the loo and into my seat.

The man who sits beside me twirls his finger around his face, indicating that there was something on my face. I go digging in my backpack for a mirror and I see that my mascara has run down my face were I was crying in the loo. I hadn't even realised I was crying in the first place.

I correct my face just as the plans starts to land. I pop in a sweet to help my ears and before I know it we are grinding to a halt on the runway.

After collecting my suitcase I made my way to arrivals and there was Percy waving like a loon. I ran over my suitcase trailing behind me I dropped the handle at his feet and launched myself into his arms.  
"Oh god Perce, I have missed you so much" I whisper to him.  
"I have missed you to oompa-loompa" he replied as he set me down on the floor I punched him playfully in the arm and I heard a deep chuckle to my right. I turned to see a tall extremely fit guy with russet skin and raven hair.  
"You must be Jacob." I state extending my hand for him to shake. Instead he pulls me into a big bear hug.  
"Please call me Jake" I nodded as stepped away.

I remembered Percy's message. He said that there were two of his mates coming with him to pick me up.  
"Hey Percy, where is the other friend?" I asked, Perce looked confused for a second and then the penny dropped.  
"Oh Embry is outside in the car park with the bikes."

When we reached the car park I was met by another fit lad with short raven hair and russet skin. God I hope all my brothers mates are as fit as this I think to myself.

"Heya I am Embry, you must be little Meg!" he yells cheerfully as we make our way over to him. I spin round to shoot Percy a death glare but he just laughs. Embry pulls me into a hug and helps Percy secure my olive green suitcase to the back of one of the bikes.

I can tell it is Percy's because it still has the "Born to be mild" sticker on the side of it that I put on as a joke when he last came to visit. My thoughts are interrupted as Jake starts talking to me.

"We were thinking that you could ride on the back of my bike, if it's okay with you." I nodded and Jake sat on the seat tapping the space behind him, encouraging me to get on.

I clamber on and Embry passes me a helmet (more like a bucket if you ask me!) and we head off.

I wrap my arms tightly around Jake and he chuckles to himself. I feel my face burning with embarrassment but I don't loosen my grip, partly because I'm to bloody scared but also I don't want to, and why should I.


	4. seth, you didn't?

We pulled into the drive of a house I did not recognise. I got of the bike and walked over to Percy. He was still on his bike with the engine on.  
"Megan I am so sorry but I am going to have to pop into work now, I will drop off your suitcase on the way." I sighed and I could see the guilt in his eyes pilling up  
"oh okay, I am okay with that." I say smiling hoping the guilt will fade, and it does,  
"Great so you hang out with the guys and everyone and I will be back in time for the barbeque."  
"Barbeque?" I ask  
"well duh, you're welcome to your new home barbeque."

Percy gives me a peck on the cheek and then he's off.

I follow Embry and Jake into the house where there is a load of people all beaming at me, well apart for the sour looking girl in the corner.

Greetings and names are flung at me but my attention is immediately pulled to one of the lads.

He has russet skin and raven hair just like virtually everyone in the room. He looks around my age and is bloody gorgeous.

He is staring awkwardly at the floor with a look of guilt splayed across his face. The others notice that I am looking at him and soon everyone's attention is on the boy who is still gazing at the floor.

"Seth, you didn't?" I hear Embry say from my left.

The boy, Seth, looks up and turns to Embry meeting my gaze for a fraction off a second. The intensity of his gaze makes me gasp; I never knew that a person's eyes could be so beautiful… my thoughts are interrupted.

"I… I can't help it. I can't control it!" Seth yells at Embry who starts to shake a little.

Then the sour girl pipes up and screams at no one in particular.  
"NOOO, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR FREEKING AGES FOR THIS, SETH HASEN'T EVEN TALKED ABOUT IMPRINTING, HE DOSENT CARE! BUT ME I BLOODY CARE!I DREAM ABOUT ME IMPRINTING, EVERY FREEKING SECOND I FELL MY SOUL SEARCHING FOR HIM AND MY SODDING BROTHER BEATS ME TO IT! FUCK THIS SHIT!" the girl storms out and sprints towards the woods.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE SETH!" Embry yells at Seth.

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T HELP IT" Seth screams back.

An older man, probably around 21 steps in.  
"Seth, Embry calm down, we have a guest, both of you calm down" he says soothingly, but this only makes them worse.

They both start to shake uncontrollably. The older boy steps in again.

"OUTSIDE. BOTH OF YOU. NOW." He yells. They do as they are told and the older boy is hot on their heels.

**So Seth has imprinted! Just to let you know Percy (Megan's brother) is not a member of the wolf pick as he is not a Quileute, he is a friend with the tribe but is oblivious to the fact there are wolves.  
please review! x**


	5. what is imprinting?

A lady with scars down the side of her face comes and hugs me.  
"Hello, my name is Emily, and that was Sam that went out just then, my fiancée." I nodded and introduced myself.  
"Lovely to meet you, I'm Meg, Percy's sister." This makes her laugh a little.  
"Ha-ha, Sweetie I know who you are" I smile back as she continues. "Any way you know Jake already this is Paul, Jared, Quil, Collin and Brady.

They all hug me one by one, wow these people like to hug. All of them are gorgeous. What the hell were they doing being mated with my brother?

"Oh and the stroppy girl who left earlier that's Leah, she is always like that, and the one who left with Sam and Embry is Seth, he is never like that." Quil adds earning himself a death glare from Emily.

I could feel that the situation was awkward so I made an excuse to leave.  
"Um Emily, can I lease youse your bathroom?"  
"of course honey, you don't need to ask, it's the first room on the right." She replies cheerfully.

I smile and make my way to the toilet. I stand there washing my hands as I hear Seth, Embry and Sam come back into the house.

"Calmed down now?" Emily asks the boys must have nodded because it is shortly followed by an "oh good."

"Where's Megan?" Sam asks.  
"Funny, I thought Seth would have asks that." Collin states cockily.  
"Shut your face Collin" Embry hisses.

"Meg is in the bathroom" Emily says calmly.  
"Okay then let's get this sorted" Sam says. Sorted? What does he mean by that? I lean my head against the wall so I can hear better as Sam resumes talking.

"Unless you haven't already guessed, Seth has imprinted on Megan." Imprinted? What does that mean? "This means she is to be protected with our lives. She is family now." I still have no idea what they are talking about but I feel my heart warm when he says I'm family. "Percy doesn't know what we are and that is how I want it to stay. Megan will find out soon enough" I am listening so intently I slip on the tiled floor and whack into the flush. The convocation in Emily and Sam's kitchen draws to silence. I wash my hands again and walk into the kitchen to see everyone beaming at me.

I flip my blond curly hair out of my face and I see Seth's mouth drop open.  
"Close your mouth, your catching flies!" Jared calls out to him making him blush and I giggle slightly.

"Seth, why don't you show Meg the outside of the house, give her a little tour until Percy gets here which should be any minute now" Emily says sternly, Seth just nods and ushers me out of the house.

As we walk down the front path I can feel Seth staring at me, watching my every move. I feel the need to start conversation.  
"So have you always lived here?" I ask.  
"Yeah, all my life. Can't imagine living any were else than La Push." I smile at him.

"Can I ask you something?" he smiles and nods.  
"Of course you can Meg. You can ask me anything." I nod and ask. I was trying to piece together in my mind hoe to go about asking what imprinting was, but then I t dawned on me, if I ask him he'll know that I eavesdropped and wont trust me ever again. I realise Seth is looking at me still waiting for me to ask him something.  
"So how does someone as handsome as you, end up mates with _my_ brother?" Seth blushes when I call him handsome but laughs when I mention my brother.

"He has been good to me and the rest of the pack. You may not think so but your brother is a really great guy." Seth says.

"Yeah he is great, we were really close before he came here but it's a bit awkward between us now, you know since the accident." I said. Thinking of my parents' death made me feel sick to my stomach. I could feel tears flowing down my face. Of course Seth noticed.

"Oh god, please don't cry. I shouldn't have said anything. I am so sorry Meg" he said. His voice was muffled with pain and his face looked like he was being tortured.

"No… it's not… you …fault… I'm… just being…stupid." I managed to choke out in between sobs.

Within a second Seth's arms were wrapped around me pulling me into a huge hug. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself as close to him as I possibly could.

His head rested on my shoulder and mine was pressed against his chest.

"You could never be stupid, not to me, not ever" he whispered to me. a little intense for someone I only met today but for some reason all of this our hug and meaningful words, they seemed right.

"Hu, try telling my math teacher that" I said after a moment, Seth chuckled and I could feel his breath on the part of my shoulder that my jumper didn't cover.

"yeah, but Percy was telling us how good at math and science you were."  
"He lies!" I bounce right back. This makes Seth laugh even more his chest vibrating against my cheek.

My tears have already subsided but I don't let go of Seth and to my delight, he doesn't let go of me. I could stand in his embrace forever if he'd let me.

We hug for what seems like minuets but it must have been longer because I hear Emily calling for us.  
"SETH, MEGS WHERE ARE YOU? FOODS READY!" her tone is worried and if my brothers back from work he'll be blowing his nut.

I pull away from Seth to see dozens of wet patches all over his shirt.  
"Oh god Seth, I am so sorry" I say.  
"Pffft, it's fine don't worry about it" Seth pulls his shirt over his head reviling his rock hard abs. I gasp slightly but Seth doesn't seem to notice.

"Come on, we better get back before they send a search party." I begin to giggle but my laughter is cut short when Seth drapes his arm around my waist.

Almost through instinct I lean against him resting my head against his shoulder.

I don't know what this is but it feels as if there is an invisible force pulling us together, like magnets. Maybe it's because I lost my parents last week or it something in our souls I don't know. But I like it.


	6. What do you think Percy!

"Where the hell have you been?" I hear Percy yell as I walk back up the path. I expect Seth's arm to drop but it is still wrapped protectively around my waist. And almost on cue, Percy notices.

"What the bloody hell is this then?" he says gesturing to my middle section.  
"Listen man, she was upset, I was just trying to comfort her." Seth says before I could even think about what I would say in our defence.

"Upset? About what?" Percy asked. I don't know why but this made me go ape shit!  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK PERCY CLARKE! OUR PARENTS DIED LAST WEEK SO DID OUR LITTLE 6 YEAR OLD SISTER. AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF I AM TAKEN AWAY FROM MY HOME, ALL I HAVE EVER KNOWN TO LIVE WITH MY BROTHER IN SOME STRANGE PLACE MILES AWAY FROM ANYTHING I CAN RELATE TO."

I start crying. Percy runs to me hugging me and saying soothing words.  
"It's okay Meggy, I know, I miss them too. We are going to be fine. And everyone here loves you, and I am sure in time you will love it here." I calm down quickly.

"I'm so sorry Perce" I say he shakes it off and I know I'm forgiven. "Hey, let's go eat. I am starving." I add and the others smile and walk with me round the back of the house where there is a huge bonfire with every one sitting on logs around it.

Seth is right next to me and I miss his arm around me. I look at him to see him staring at me.

When we arrive at the logs, Emily pats the spot next to her so I sit down beside her. The second my bum touches the bark she gives me a big hug and whispers in my ear so quietly there is no chance anyone else could hear it.  
"If you need anything, absolutely anything I am here for you. Even if it's just a girly chat let me know and I will come running." I nod to her.  
"Thank you Em" I add my voice portraying my gratitude perfectly.

Emily beams at the use of a nickname.  
"You are very welcome Meggy Mo" I giggle at the use of my childhood nick name. I wonder if she knew. Percy used to call me it all the time and come to think of it so did Anna. Oh god.

I can feel my eyes filling up again. Oh shit no. I will not cry in front of all these people! I will hold it in for the rest of the barbeque. Then I can go home and cry my heart out. Yes, that sounds like a plan!


	7. Is that you Seth?

The second the barbeque is over all the shirtless lads, including Seth sprint towards the woods.

"Petrol" I hear Emily say to another girl who I now know is called Kim, she is Jared's girlfriend.

Percy goes to talk to Billy Black but I grab his wrist as he passes me.  
"Can I go back to your house please?" I ask my voice shaky as I fight back tears. Percy's eyes sadden as he nods.  
"The key is under the gnome pushing the wheelbarrow by the front door" he then turns and goes to talk to billy.

I walk until I am out of sight then begin sprinting towards my brother's wooden house. I run for a couple of minutes before I break down in tears. It starts to rain heavily and I end up kneeling in a muddy puddle, soaking wet and getting wetter by the second, sobbing.

After a few more minutes I manage to force myself to stand and run the remaining few minutes to Percy's.

When I arrive I pick up the funny looking gnome and fumble as I try and pick up the key with my trembling fingers.

I can't do it! I literally can't pick up a bloody house key of the ground because my hands are shaking like leaves in a hurricane!

I sit on the doorstep and wait for myself to calm down. I stare out towards the woods when I see something extraordinary…

A sandy coloured wolf the size of a horse, staring right at me! I feel a scream building up in my throat, but it never passes my lips.

For some strange reason I feel a sort of pull towards it, like gravity or magnets. I can't seem to help myself but I stand up and start walking towards the wolf!

_Megan Emma Clarke what the hell are you thinking? Do you have a death wish? _I think to myself. But I keep walking only stopping when I am less than a meter away.

I look into the wolf's eyes and I can instantly tell that are freakishly similar to Seth's. They are the same beautiful chocolate brown and they are kind, just like Seth's. In fact there is no difference what so ever.

"Seth?" I ask. The wolf bows his head. is that a nod? Is this wolf really Seth?  
"Seth is that really you?" the wolf nuzzles his head into the crook of my arm. The wolf then runs behind a tree and I wait for it to return.

After a couple minuets I here twigs breaking. I look up expecting to see the wolf but instead I come face to face with Seth. I gasp and make stutter noises as I try and piece together something to say.

"I am sorry you had to find out this way. But I needed you to know" Seth says looking really guilty like he had just done something unforgivable.

"It's okay." I say "So you are a werewolf?" I say feeling faint. Seth nods.  
"So are the rest of the lads." Oh my god they are all wolves.  
"Wait, even Percy?" I start hyperventilating. If my brother is a werewolf, maybe I am two.

"No, no Percy is human through and through." He smiles at me and I melt. "but there is something else I need to tell you"


	8. stuck with me

"Us wolf's do this thing. It's kind of tricky to explain." Seth rubs the back of his neck nervously. I nod at him and sit down on a tree stump, waiting for him to continue. "We imprint. This is when a wolf meets his soul mate and when a wolf has imprinted, nothing else matters only her." Seth pauses to gaze into my green eyes he smiles weekly and kneels down in front of me. He picks up my cold wet hands and cocoons them in his warm ones.

"Meg I imprinted on YOU." Even though I sort off already knew this I am still rendered speechless.

I must have paused for quite a while because when I look back down at Seth he looks like he is in physical pain.

"Well, looks like you are stuck with me." I say cheerfully. Seth's whole face lights up in a smile he stood up so fast and in one swift movement picked me up bridal style and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him there. Seth didn't move and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt him kissing my neck! This is all a bit intense since I only met him 3 hours ago!

Not knowing what to do, not wanting to hurt Seth's feelings and let's be honest the feeling of Seth's lips on my neck was freaking wonderful.

Seth nearly dropped me when he heard Percy's car pulling in the driveway.  
"Shit, he is gunna kill me." I mumble under my breath.  
"No he won't, I won't let him." Seth said proudly. I beamed at him. "Megs, can I have your number?"  
"Yeah sure, mobile or home phone?" I don't even have to think about my answer and Seth seems pretty pleased by my enthusiasm.

"Oh I have Percy's home phone number, but your cell phone would be great!" he says.

I give him my number then ran towards the house. Luckily Percy had gone around the back to the garage. I pick up the key and run in flicking the light switch as I pass it. The room lights up and I plonk myself down on the burgundy leather couch.

Percy comes in a few minutes later.  
"Heya Meg, you look tiered, why don't you go to bed?" he asks lovingly. I smile at him.  
"I don't know where I am gunna sleep" he nods and holds out his hand to me. I take his hand and Percy leads me up the narrow wooden stairs.  
"I did the spare room all up for you, Emily and Kim helped me of course." He held the door at the end of the landing open for me ad flicked the light switch.

The room was red and white and it was lovely. My suitcase was on the floor by the bay window and I had a double bed. I turn around with my mouth open unable to find words to say. Percy is leaning up against the daw frame proudly.

"You like it?" Percy asks me nodding his head indicating at the red and white room, my bedroom.  
"I love it!" I squeak. I run and give him a huge hug and a peck on the cheek. "Well you did yourself proud big brother." I joke.  
"I know. Anyway, you have had a long day, I think you should call it a night." His voice went from jokey fun big brother to serious stern big brother.  
"I agree." I say. I give Percy another hug. "Thanks again for the room Perce, I really love it."

"You are so welcome Meg." He tussles my fringe with his hand before walking out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I am okay until I am alone. When I am around people I can find a distraction from the reason I am here. I can mask the accident that took 75% of my family away from me.

I walk over towards my suitcase, pick it up and throw it on my bed. I slowly unzipped it before peering inside. At the top are a light blue summer dress and a pair of jeans. I swiftly unpacked. Moving clothes from my suitcase, putting them on hangers and putting them in my built in wardrobe. The wardrobe had a white curtain with a beautiful poppy across it. As finished of hangings up my last piece of clothing I sit back and look at the very few clothes I have.

I pick up my pyjamas and a photograph a frame. The picture in the frame is the last picture taken of my whole family together. It is my mum's 48th birthday and we all went out for a meal. It was taken 3 months before they died. Anna's hair is in two braids and mine is in a high bun with loose ringlets hanging down. Percy is wearing a shirt and we all look so smart and so happy.

I change into my pyjamas and myself cry to sleep.

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE review! You know you want two. **


	9. Rooftop

**I know it's been ages but I have been focusing on my art exams for the last couple months and also have had archery training every other day training for championships. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. All my love. **

Sleep just doesn't come. I lay staring at the ceiling for hours and it is pitch black outside my window now. I can her Percy snoring from the other room so I know he is asleep. The clock in the landing chimes 2 a.m. and I now realise that just laying here isn't going to help me get to sleep so I might as well do something.

I get up in my pyjamas and grab a zip up hoodie and pull it on as a walk towards my window. I open it and right in front of me as a large tree. I pull myself onto the window ledge and pounce into the tree. Clinging to the branches I climb up and scramble onto the roof.

When I stand on the roof I can see the whole of my new home. On my left I see Emily's house and just right of her house are a few more wooden houses. I see a few clearings in the woods and the logs in a circle where we had the barbecue. On my right, quite a way in the distance I can see the top of a flat roof, some kind of modern swanky house.

I look straight ahead and I see a flash of brown coming straight for me. I sit down and let my legs dangle over the edge feeling the icy on my toes and ankles and stare at the woods in front of me whilst I zip up my hoodie. This is when I hear a noise from the foot of my house. I look down to see Seth gazing up at me.  
"Seth, what are you doing down there?" I ask he just stares up at me; I wander if he heard what I said.  
"Hang on, I'm coming up." He says before jumping onto the side of my house then springing back to the tree then back up to the roof I'm sitting on. Wow.

Seth sits down beside me grinning, obviously very pleased with what he had just done.  
"Well that was impressive." I say and Seth lets out a laugh.  
"I know right, being a werewolf does have its perks." I smile at him.  
"What are you doing here Seth? It's 2 in the morning; shouldn't you be at home in bed?" I ask, Seth laughs so hard I am scared he will fall of the roof.  
"No, I'm on patrol tonight, I was with Jake on the east border when I heard Embry think 'is that Meg climbing onto the roof of Percy's place'-" Seth starts but I cut him short.  
"Wait, you heard Embry's thoughts?" I ask.  
" Oh yeah, when we faze we can hear each other's thoughts."  
"Oh I get it, do continue with your story." I say sweetly. Seth smiles at me.  
"Yeah so, I heard you were climbing a house so I fazed back and came to check whether you were ok and saw you pulling yourself onto the roof." He smiles the memory of me climbing onto a roof.  
"Oh I bet that was attractive." I say sarcastically. Seth chuckles and lays his arm around my shoulder.  
"It was actually" he says his face inches from mine.

I don't know what spurs me on but I start leaning towards Seth until our noses touch I turn my head slightly to the side and Seth does to, I pause when I lips are nearly touching. I want to move in forward to kiss him but I am frozen, that is until Seth moves forward and pushes his lips to mine. They are so warm despite the cold, bitter wind and I can't help it when I part my lips ever so slightly I feel Seth part his which prise my own lips wider apart. Oh my god, I have kissed other boys but it has usually been lips scrunched together, pressed into his lips for a maximum of 5 seconds and that was it.

I feel Seth's hand on the small of my back pulling me closer to him, I am all too eager to oblige. He notices how eager I am so he pulls me onto his lap so I am straddling him. My arms wrap around his shoulders and my fingers tangle themselves in his silky, black hair. I sigh into his mouth and I feel Seth smile into our heated kiss. I smile back before kissing him again, he kisses back and our kiss transforms into a Hollywood movie make out scene.

Just as I begin to lose myself in the excitement and thrill of kissing my imprinter I hear a series of hoots whistles and laughs coming from the foot of my house. I pull away from the kiss and I hear Seth groan in annoyance. I shuffle of his lap and look over the roof's edge. Standing by the trunk of my climbing tree is Sam, Jake, Embry, Collin, Quil, Paul, Brady and Leah.

Leah gives me a death glare as Paul hollers up.  
"Well, what do we have here?" Seth scowls down at the rest of the pack. "It didn't take Seth long at all to get his imprints tongue down his throat." I feel so embarrassed I look down at my knees and wish that I would fall through this roof onto the itchy fibre glass in the attic, god knows it would be better than sitting here.  
"Shut up Paul" Seth yells through gritted teeth. Paul laughs at him which only makes Seth worse. His face is going a shade of reddish pink and he is shaking lightly.  
"Ohhh, he's gunna faze!" Collin laughs  
"On a roof and right in front of his imprint as well." Brady adds. I look at Seth he is shaking like crazy. I look back down at the rest of the pack; Leah isn't there anymore, Brady is on the floor laughing, most of the pack is grinning but Sam and Jake look really concerned.  
"Guy's this is serious, we need to get Megan down from there. What if Seth fazes and she gets hurt." Jake spits at the others. Their faces turn form jokey to deadly serious.

Shit, if he fazes and I'm here I could get seriously hurt; I need to calm him down. I put one hand on his knee and the other on the side of his face. He turns his face to look at me and his breathing slows a bit. I move my hand on his face to his hair and run my fingers through his hair making shhing and calming sounds. Seth doesn't look angry now but he does look upset.  
"Be careful meg." Sam yells up to me.

I move closer to Seth and wrap both of my arms around his waist he does the same to me and pulls me into a hug; he buries his face into my shoulder and lets out a whimper. The sound cuts through me like a blade, I stroke his hair with my right hand.  
"I'm so sorry Meg" Seth says against my shoulder his voice cracking.  
"You, have nothing to be sorry for." I say and I mean it.

After a few minutes Seth is fine. He picks me up, bridal style and simple jumps of the roof of my house.  
"SHIT" I say in a load whisper as we both go hurtling towards the ground. When we hit the ground Seth lands on his feet and I don't feel a thing.  
"I know you're a werewolf, but I didn't realise you were part cat." I say and Seth and a few of the others chuckle as he sets me down. "Anyway I better go back to bed." I say turning to walk towards the front door. Before I can tough Seth grabs me and hurls me over his shoulder.  
"Oh my god, Seth put me down." I yell but he just springs off the ground into the air.

He lands on the window ledge and jumps down into my room. I scramble of his shoulder and straiten my pyjama trousers.  
"Right then I will see you in the morning." Seth says nervously.  
"Yes defiantly" I say back my British accent becoming far too obvious for my liking. Seth doesn't notice.

We both step forward and without thinking, press our lips together in a sweet kiss. We pull apart and I pull him into a hug.  
"Hey, I will see you in the morning." He says into my hair. I pull away and like a flash he is gone out of my window. I go to the window and see Seth hit the grass, he stands up and runs off with the rest of the pack.

I crawl back into bed and think to myself; Wow, I think I can get used to this life I think to myself as I drift off into my dream world.

**I know that Seth and Megan's relationship is moving fast but I think because she is his imprint, he is pretty eager to get the ball rolling. Please review.  
xxx**


	10. the scar

The next morning I wake up to the sound of the bathroom door slamming. I try and drift back off but am jolted awake by Percy shouting.  
"Meg get up, we are going to Sam and Emily's for breakfast!" I reluctantly get up from my lovely warm bed and trudge towards the bathroom for a shower.

After my shower I put on a long sleeve top and shorts. I went down stairs to meet Percy. He looked at me and gave a disappointed sight.  
"What's the matter?" I ask.  
"It is absolutely boiling outside, and you are wearing a long sleeve top!" he says in a voice of disapproval.  
"I don't want my scar to show." I snap.  
"They won't care, at school I totally understand your need to cover it but here, they will not think less of you." He says pulling me into a hug.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I am still wearing my light blue denim jeans but my long sleeve top has been replaced by an olive vest top, my curly blond hair is scrapped into a ponytail and the long red line reaching from the crook of my elbow to my wrist is angry and clearly visible in the light of my bedroom. I sigh at the sight of it, I hate it and I hate people seeing it even more.  
"Megan, hurry up" Percy yells up the stairs. I take one more look at myself in the full length mirror before pulling on a pair of white lace up plimsolls and run down stairs.

We pull up outside Sam and Emily's and as I get out I see Jake, Quill and Seth walking into the house.  
"Quill, just the person I was looking for." Percy yells at him chasing towards him. The 3 lads turn and Seth's eyes lock onto mine. I smile at him and walk towards him. Jake holds the door open for me to go in and the second I cross the threshold into the house I am pulled into a hug. I pull back to find its Emily. She takes my arm and pulls me into the kitchen.  
"Oh my god, you and Seth!" She says in a loud whisper.  
"What about me and Seth?" I ask.  
"Don't play coy with me, I have heard all about you two swapping spit on the roof of your house. " I gasp at this.  
"Who told you?" I whisper in an acid tone. Emily gave me a sideways look as if to say 'seriously' I just nod, of course Sam would have told her. "Do you need any help with breakfast?" I ask, desperately trying to change the subject.  
"No honey, it's pretty much done anyway." She replies sweetly before turning her attention to the stove.

I walk back through to the dining room where everyone is chatting and laughing together. I scan the room for Seth but I don't see him. Percy is lost in convocation so I just stand there. That's when I feel fingers lace with mine; I turn to my left to confirm my suspicions. It's Seth. I smile up at him.  
"Follow me." he says so quiet it's barley a whisper, there is absolutely no chance that anyone else heard.

Seth leads me outside and just into the beginning of the woods. He stops walking and drops my hand. He walks forward a few steps and I follow him and place my hand on his shoulder blade. He spins round to face me and where my hand is still outstretched it land on his chest, but I don't move it. He steps closer to me and my hand movers up to his shoulder. His arms wrap around me and he pulls me into him with a slight thud.  
"Is everything ok?" I ask.  
"Yeah, it's just I can't really do this in front of the others." He smiles and kisses my cheek lovingly.  
"I think you mean you can't do this in front of Percy." I say back, Seth laughs and leans in towards me. I lean the rest of the way until our lips touch and within a matter of second we are right where we left off last night.

Seth presses me up against a tree and our kiss gets deeper. I put both my hands on his lower body and pull him to me so our bodies are pushed together. This causes Seth to smile into the kiss. He pulls back ever so slightly, just so he can whisper.  
"A little eager are we?" I keep one hand on his lower back, keeping him pressed against me whilst the other hand travels up to the back of his neck. I pull his lips back to mine and mumble against his mouth.  
"Oh shut up" we both giggle a little and Seth's hands go to the tops of my legs.

In one swift motion he pulls back from the tree and yanks my upper legs upwards so they are now on either side of his torso. Our faces are now level. I wrap my ankles around his back and my arms are around his shoulders.  
"Is this ok?" Seth asks, concerned that he has taken it too far.  
"Shut up and kiss me" Seth laughs before pressing us against the tree again and proceeding to kiss me passionately. God I could get used to this.

A minute or so later we hear a crash from the house. We pull apart in shock and Seth sets me back down.  
"Do you think we should go back?" I ask Seth just nods. He takes my hand and starts to pull me towards the house. He is gazing at our entwined fingers and I look at him as he admires them, then all of a sudden, his face grows hard.

**Sorry that I left it here but I uploaded the next chapter at the same time as this one. Because I love you. I have a real good idea where I am going with this and I can guarantee its gunna get good in the next few chaps, I just want Seth and Meg to get more familiar with each other first. Also the Cullen's will be making an appearance to.**

**Review now :p **


End file.
